Accidentally in Love
by Hurry-Up-And-Save-Me
Summary: Visions of the future? I can deal. Vampire family? Bring it. Surrounded by total lunatics? It's all good. Potentially falling in love with my foster brother? ...um, not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been working on this story for some time now, and I decided to post the first chappy here to know about what you guys think... I dunno... maybe it's not good... I just want to know about your opinion so please review and tell me what you think about it!**

Chapter 1 – Changes

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God let me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how You've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here and I am at the end of me, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise there will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

As I finished the last chord on the piano, I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek. It was amazing how a small tear that could hold so many meanings… happiness, sorrow, pain... Well, in _my_ case I would say sorrow.

It's been so long since I've cried. I haven't shed a tear since _they _died, it happened when I was six years old. I was so little at the time, but I was very intelligent for my age, and I also have photographic memory, so I recorded everything that happened. _Everything._

I was now 15, though I was very mature, and if you looked at my face I would look, at least 17. That was good in some ways; I could drive without people noticing, and date older boys.

Not that I actually cared about them, it was just for fun. I teased them, and when they finally bit the bait, I would just turn around, leave, and tell them to leave me alone. They went after me for at least a week, always calling me and doing everything to get me back. What can I say? I _am_ unique.

I didn't like socializing so much so I only had two friends, Will, and Miranda. Will met me when I was an ugly 12 year old pre-teenage girl, with depression problems. Miranda met me 10 months ago, when I tried to kill myself. It was in school, I took 15 different depression/sick/stuff pills. Though she was in the bathroom, when I did my suicidal attempt, so she saw it and called an ambulance and they took me to the emergency, all those pills together, made me _really_ sick. They were really strong ones, and the most I took, was 3 at a time. ;D In the end they'd let me go with a lecture and a warning.

The only people that know what I tried to do were her, Will, and the doc/ambulance people. The guy tried to call my parents, but we gave him money, so he would keep his mouth shut, and drag my little secret to his grave. There is nothing that money can't buy...

Though Miranda only met me 10 months ago we act like we know each for years. We never hide stuff from one another, and we do everything together. We are a package; you buy one, but get two.

Will is now 15, and Miranda just turned 16; by _just_ turned I mean last week. She already has a license by now and a car, so she can already drive. Lucky bitch! - I forgot to mention that I-_ We_ curse a lot. We curse in almost every damn sentence. - And I will be turning 16, in 1 month and a half. Yay me! _Not!_ That means I am getting old, and old means, closer to death. Not that I really mind dying it's just that I want to kill myself, and not be killed, or die because I am _old._

I know what you think, that I am a crazy girls who needs rehab. Well guess what Sherlock I am right there, or shall I say here and it's actually not that bad… Okay, who am I trying to fool… Fine, it's horrible, and I want to burn that place with their stupid docs, stupid shrinks and their stupid fake smiles. I hated them so much, and their pity! I. DON'T. NEED. PITY! I am a big girl I can handle myself, thank you _very_ much. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that if the place just burns down I won't mind at all!

Oh! Yeah I also forgot to mention, how I got here. Well three weeks ago I tried to kill myself _again_, and no it wasn't at school. It was at my foster parent's house. I had a heavy breakdown, and decided to end my pain, _forever._ So I cut my wrists.

Though my stupid "brother", got to me before I was dead, they brought me to the hospital, and blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. I am sure you know the rest. So here I am at rehab -thank god today is the day I get out- playing the piano, and c-crying.

I looked out the window, and saw it was raining. I let out a soft sigh, and closed my eyes and...

_There they were again, my family. So close, and so far away… I reached out my hand to them. All of them disappeared instantly; I took my hand back as fast as I could, but kept my eyes closed._

_Then she appeared. _

_"Mom," I pleaded, as I look deep inside her grey eyes, "please, come back, please,"_

_I saw her smile at me. Her soft kind smile, the smile I missed so much…_

_"We will soon meet my little angel," she said, her words seemed to float around me, "just keep holding on."_

_This shocked me, she really answered my plea? That never happened before._

_"H-how? Where? W-when?" I asked, stunned._

_She smiled at me, and laughed quietly. Her smile made me feel somehow warm inside. I smiled._

_"Soon, my little angel, soon," she said, and then she disappeared, more like dissolved in thin air._

_"Mom! Mom, don't go!" I whispered-screamed after her._

_Soon, my little angel, soon… Her words danced through my mind._

"Lilith Abyss Frost!" a rough woman voice echoed through the hallways of the rehab building, making me jump back into reality.

I quickly opened my eyes, got up and ran down the hall to my room to get my stuff. I got to my room, and threw the door open, my roommate – Ivy Cinder - almost fell from the bed, in shock.

"Shit girl! I almost peed in my pants! Don't scare me like that ever again!" she shouted.

"Sorry, I am sort of in a hurry," I said, as I ran to my bed, threw my suitcase lid open, and started packing as fast as I could.

"You are going?" Ivy asked.

I nodded.

"Already?" she said trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look sad, though I wasn't.

"Go ahead and be yourself girl, I know you wanted to leave this hell hole as soon as you got here," she said, "it's like you are even going to remember me anyway…" she added under her breath, while looking down.

"That's not true!" I said, smiling "How can I forget the girl that gave me my first piercing?"

Yep! I have a piercing, in my nose it's a little ring, and it's awesome.

She smiled and looked at me for a second before saying, "That's right girl, and don't you dare forget me! And if you do I am going to kick your ass when we meet in hell."

"Hah! _I _am going to beat the crap out of _you_!" I said.

"Yeah, riiight. You have no chance with me girl, I though you to fight, I know _all_ of your moves!" she said.

"Oh, but I know a freaking ninja move you don't know," I said smiling devilish, and walking slowly towards her bed.

"Really? Which one?" she asked, sitting up a bit and giving me a teasing glare.

"This one!" I said, jumping on her bed, and tickling her.

"Hah- I, haha- Am, hahaha- going to, hahaha- kill you!" she said between laughs.

When she got red, because of the lack of air, and my hands tired because of the tickling, I stopped, and smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, keep telling yourself that…" I said as I got up from her bed and finished packing.

Amazingly, she didn't talk back. When I finished, packing I turned to her, and saw that she was looking at the floor and there were a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Ivy," I said, moving towards her, "Don't cry, we will meet again, and it won't be in hell,"

"Well it won't be in heaven because I am not going up there," she said, with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks again, "I don't think they let people who killed other people, in there…"

"Don't be silly! You have a lot of time left to pay for that mistake; you have plenty of chances to show them that you regret what you did! So you know what I want you to do?" I said.

"What?" she said... sniffing?

"I want you to leave the past in the past, and live everyday like it's your last okay?" I said.

"O-okay," she said.

Ivy was 17 though she was very, _very_ childish. She's the tough tomboy on the outside, but so soft and easy to break on the inside. I couldn't imagine her killing someone though… But she did… We all did something "wrong" or "bad" to be here…

"That's my girl, now I have to go, though you have my telephone and cell phone number, and my e-mail, and my Facebook, and my MySpace, and my MSN, and also my Twitter, so contact me as soon as you get out of here. Okay?" I said.

"Kay," she said smiling at me.

"Good," I said, "So... bye, and I want you to know that I will never forget you, and that we _will _meet again."

I hugged her as strong as I could, and she hugged me back just not as strong though.

"C-can't, breathe…" she gasped.

I let go of her and we both laughed.

"I'll miss you like hell, and I won't forget you either. Take care of yourself girl, and you better make those boys suffer, cause you are awesome, and they don't deserve you," she said, smiling.

"I know," I said.

"I know you know, I just want to feed your ego," she said.

I laughed.

"Okay enough with the trying-to-make-me-stay-longer things, I really need to get away from you freaks," I said, playing.

Ivy knew I was playing that's why she didn't care.

"Me? Us? Freaks? Hah! Have you checked yourself in the mirror recently?" she asked.

"I would have if they gave us mirrors in this hell hole…" I said.

We laughed a bit more, and then our smiles faded.

"So you want help with your stuff?" she asked softly.

"Nah, I am a big girl I can handle it myself," I said trying to lighten the sad mood.

"Sure you can kiddo," she said ruffling my hair. I glared at her, she had no idea of how much time I spend in making my hair the way it is- was right now!

"Hey! That took me one hour, 36 minutes, and 28 seconds!" I said dramatically, and the sad part is that it was true!

"Yeah, yeah," She said, as she hugged me one more time.

"Lilith!" I heard the woman shout again.

"Coming," I shouted back, as soon as Ivy let go.

I turned to her.

"Bye, and don't forget what I said," she said.

"I shall make hell on earth for _all_ them," I said winking as I took my stuff and walked down the dark brown stairs. They were the only thing that had color, the rest was all plain, and boring white.

As I passed through the halls, and stairs I said bye to all the people I saw. Most of them just turned their heads to another direction, or glared, though there were a few who smile, and said bye.

When I got to the lounge, I froze. Along with my foster family stood my social worker, Ronald. He is the one who's been dragging me to different foster homes since I was six.

"What took you so long? I have more important things to deal with than a teenage girl and her non-important problems," he said. Charming, isn't he?

"Whatever, Ron," I said as I walked up to them.

"I already told you not to call me that, _Li_," he said annoyed. Oh yes, _real_ charmer.

That was so, not-gonna-happen. Li? I mean couldn't he use his brain for a change? Wait! Did I already mention, that he is, well, _BLONDE_? Though I was already up with his ignorance and decided to annoy him, at the simplest way possible; ignoring him. It always made people fume on the inside.

"Whatever_, Ron_," I said, with no emotion in my voice.

I brushed some of my pitch black hair, on top of my eyes, it is all the way down to the middle of my back, and it is really thick. My face is round shaped and I have white skin. Yeah, white. Okay… Not _white_, but white enough that you can see, my veins through it. I also have grey-with-a-hint-of-blue eyes (thanks to my mom and dad. Dad blue. Mom grey. So my eyes are a mixture of that. It's really pretty if you ask me…) that are almond shaped, a small nose, and plump lips. I am a well built 15 year old girl with all the curves in the right places.

"Ok Li, listen up-"Ron, started but I cut him off.

"I am going to say this once and once only, to you it's Lilith," I said, cutting him off, with my cold voice.

"Fine," he said, clearly pissed, "Look I've tried everything I could-"

"The hell you did," I murmured under my breath, he ignored me completely.

"-to make you stay with this family, but unfortunately you won't be able to…" he said.

"Look, I don't care to who you are sending me as long as it is in San Francisco," I said, giving my stuff to my foster brother that was standing next to Ron. Yep, I lived in San Francisco, since I was 12, and I am not planning on moving!

"Yeah, well that's the thing…" he said.

I turned to him, crossed my arms, over my chest, glared, and tapped my right foot against the cold marble floor.

"What?" I hissed, my voice was so cold that could freeze hell.

"Uh, well, the thing is… that, your new foster family doesn't live in San Francisco," he said.

"You know what? No need to change, the family I am in now it's just great," I said.

"According to the latest events you will no longer be staying with them." Ron said.

"Oh! I get it, they think I am a trouble maker and want to get rid of me. I get it just fine…" I said, giving my so called "family" a cold death glare.

"No! It's not that it's just…" the "mom" started.

"We think that you will fit better with another family…" the "dad" said.

"Yeah," my "bro" said, with a sorry smile.

"That's fine!" I told them with a big fake smile.

"Good," said Ron, "Now let's go."

He took my stuff from my "bro's" and headed to the door.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" I shouted, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around very slowly, knowing that I was about the chop his head off.

"I said it's okay that they don't want me anymore-"

"It's not that-"the "mom" started.

"Shut up." I hissed at her, "it's okay that they don't want me anymore, and that you are dragging me to _another _family, but there is no way in hell that we are leaving the city! I'll _not _leave this is my home, and I am staying right here."

Okay, not really my _home_ but it's the closest thing to it, and here was where I found the coolest families…

Ron laughed, "You are going to where I send you to."

I laughed and then shot him a death glare, "No, am _not_," I said.

"Well if you don't want to come I guess you will have to stay right here…" he said.

_No way! We are getting the hell out of here, before you turn into one of these... _freaks_! _

Don't you think I agree?

_The way you act, and think, it's not really what I call predictable…_

Well if _you_ think its hard figuring us out, imagine them!

_Since when do we care if people get us or not?_

Uh… you are right, we don't…

_I always am._

Yeah, riiight you wish…

_Why would I wish for something I already have?_

You don't.

_I don't what?_

You don't have any reason, and you are not "always right".

_What?_

Oh My God! I wonder who we got the stupidity from…

_Well you know what they say, _you _can't always win…_

Can you?

_Can I what?_

Gosh! I can't believe you're really that stu-

_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_

No! Don't you dare tell me what to do, and right now you can kiss our conversation goodbye.

I finished talking to Kelly, and right know I was even more pissed. Oh! Did I already introduce you to Kelly? No? Well she's my conscience, and yes we talk.

"So? What do you pick?" asked Ronald.

"Fine," I said dramatically, putting my hand on my forehead and then walking towards him.

"Drama queen, much?" Ron asked.

"Whatever, Ron," I said walking past him, but her voice stopped me.

"We love you Lilith, and we are going to miss you very-" mom started, but I cut her off, again. The less this woman speaks the better.

"Keep the goodbyes to yourselves," I said as I took the final step out of the rehabilitation clinic, never sparing a glance to my _old "_family".

Leave the past in your past and don't come back to re-live it because believe me you _will _regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome

We were driving through the highway, to my new foster "house". I refused to call it home. It wasn't and it would never be my home. I didn't have, I didn't need, and I didn't want a home. End of story.

We – me and Ron – didn't have to go back to my old foster home, because Ron had already been there and packed everything were it was suppose to go, and brought it to the car before he came here though I think it was my foster "mom", Sally, that did it. I don't really like the image of Ron touching my bra, underwear, and other girls stuff… I think her name is Sally, though I am not quite sure, it might be Ally or-

"You don't have to worry, this new family is perfect, and they will take care of you very well. They are very rich you know…" said Ron interrupting my thinking.

"Hmhmm…" was all I said.

Ron kept talking about how great and rich the family was, their names, and their ages, also their jobs, and every other insignificant detail, while I zoned looking out the window. The vivid green trees, shone against the sunlight. I rolled down the window, to let the warm soft air caress my face, and hair. I looked down the horizon, till I couldn't see the trees or anything, far away.

'_Such a big world_… 'I thought.

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on my eyelids. I laid back on the leather backseat, and rested my head on the window.

XXXXX

After what seemed seconds, I felt someone shaking me.

"Wake up, Lilith," I heard Ron saying to me.

I just ignored him, and groaned.

"No, maybe if I am lucky I might have a case of sudden death," I said low while rubbing my eyes. I opened them slowly, and saw Ron looking down at me.

"Oh my god! Your ugliness is making me blind, get away from my sight!" I screamed, while covering my eyes, "I said get away! Your mom must have been an ugly woman!"I screamed again and while pushing his face away. I admit I pushed him _really _hard; hard enough that he fell back, almost landing on his butt, if he hadn't catch himself. Lucky bastard.

"First you gotta stop trying to kill yourself, or even wanting it to happen, second don't you ever push me again, and third don't you _dare_ talk about my mother," he said, trying to look deadly, though in my opinion it was the funniest face I ever saw _him _made. And _that _was saying something.

"Uuuh! I'm _so _scared," I murmured.

I got out of the car, and took a better look at his face. Then I cracked up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked a tall blonde woman that was standing in the entrance of a three story white house asked.

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You said three story house?_

Yeah

_Oh Mah God! That house, or shall I say mansion, is HUGE!_

I know.

_Why are you acting so natural? I don't know if you realized I said H-U-G-E!_

I didn't process the H-U-G-E house yet.

_Yet._

Yet.

_That means you will, right._

Right.

_Hmmm, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, -_

"Holy Mother of Crap! This place is HUGE!" I screamed, and Ron flinched, at the highness of my voice.

_Couldn't you wait till I finished the countdown?_

No.

"Welcome, and we don't accept this sort of language here young lady," said the blond.

"I am sorry blondie, but now that I am here you do," I said, checking the house of again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"No we don't," she said glaring. Ops, did I touch a soft spot?

I ignored her completely, and turned around the stare at Ron.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Well you just pushed me, and talked about my mother, and then I got really mad at you." He said.

I laughed, "Oh, yeah, now I remember you were trying to "intimidate" me," I said, using my bunny ears on "intimidate".

"Well-"he started, but I cut him off.

_Did you already notice that, that is really rude and you do it a lot?_

Shut up.

_Fine._

"Well, just so ya know I shall keep up with my suicidal attempts, I push you whenever I want, and because you are my dearest friend I shall stop talking about your mom," I said.

_Dearest friend?_

You know I am starting to consider that a) your have hearing problems, b) you don't know when to stop, or even c) you obviously don't know the meaning of: SHUT UP!

_Okay, you gotta stop screaming at me, or I am not talking to you anymore._

Like I care

_You asked for it…_

What are you still doing here?

_Urgh, you are such a horrible person you know that?_

Go the bloody hell AWAY!

_Fine. Bye, hope you live your life well without your conscience to help._

Gosh that was the worst rime ever...

"You are going to hell Li," Ron murmured under his breath so low that I merely caught it.

The blonde woman, - which I don't know the name, and don't want to - just kept staring at us.

"Well?" I asked the woman, or Ron, I wasn't sure…

"I'll help you bring your stuff to the house," she said getting two off the four huge suitcases I had. What can I say? I have a lot of stuff…

"Are you sure you can handle that?" I asked her, "Ron can get them. No probs," I said, smiling.

"We all work in this house lady, and yes I am sure I can handle two suitcases," she said eyeing me skeptically.

She forgot to add HUGE to "I can handle two suitcases".

"Uh… okaaay," I said slowly.

Ron got the other two suitcases. I think he could handle it, they weren't even the biggest. I got my backpack, and walked behind Ron while he got inside the house.

The entering hall wasn't so big, though it was big. There was a marble round table on the middle with a vase full of roses, of all different colors. Some of the colors were false though, I mean there are no _natural _black and blue roses… There was also a big long, staircase made of a dark wood. There were three doors, at the same level I was, two to my right, and one two my left.

'_I wonder where they will take me… '_I thought.

The woman was already at the top of the staircase, and Ron catching up with her, when she spoke.

"What is taking you so long?" she asked and then she noticed I was looking around.

"You have plenty of time to look at the house, now_, come,"_ she ordered. Bossy, much? I'mma let _that one_ pass... with a warning.

"No one tells me what to do lady, so if you want to get along with me, I suggest, with all of my politeness, that you lower your tone and do not tell me what to do. I am not here because I want to, and I didn't choose my parents to be killed. It was not my choice so don't blame me for it, I can guarantee you I already have enough misery in within myself, no need to give me more." I said with an emotionless tone.

Her expression softened. She looked at me with a face that held pure surprise, shock, and sympathy.

"Sorry I didn't meant for you to fell like that, and I am really sorry for your paren-"she started but I – again – cut her off.

"No need to apologize, and you saying you're sorry won't bring them back, so keep the sympathy to yourself," I said, politely.

"O-okay," she said, "I was just trying-"

"To help. I know," I said.

She gave me a brief nod, and then turned. I rolled my eyes. _'People these days...'_

"Follow me please," the blonde said, as she turned to the first floor the stairs led us.

"What a way to make a first impression Lilith," Ron said to me. I ignored him.

We stopped in front of a white door. The only white door I had seen so far, all of the others were made of light and dark wooden boards.

The blond opened the door, and led me in. It was a purple, with black, decorated room. It was huge, about 40 cm², the biggest bedroom I had ever seen. I had a king size bed in the middle pushed against the main wall to the right side. On the right side of the bed there was a white wood table, with a Macbook air on it, next to it there was an _ITouch_, and an IPhone, all of them were rapped with a scarlet ribbon forming a bow.

There was carpet covering every centimeter of the floor. The carpet color was also purple, but it was the darkest shade of purple in the room, it was almost black. On the right wall facing the bed there was a door, also painted in white, on the left side of the bed there was also two doors, one of them was the one we got in, and the other one I had no idea.. Maybe that's the bathroom…

The blonde woman saw me staring, and explained, "The door next to this one, where we got in, is the bathroom, and the other one is a 17cm² closet, with places for you to put your shoes, and every other clothing, "she said smiling.

"A closet? A CLOSET?" I screamed.

She nodded slowly, though she looked at bit confused with all the shouting...

"And is that really an ITouch, IPhone, and a macbook air?" I screamed.

She nodded again and smiled at my enthusiasm.

"My name is Ebony, and I will be helping you adapt yourself here. I will call you when dinner is ready."

"OMG! This house is_ the_ sex!" I said, then run to the bed and fell on it

I heard a laugh a though I wanted to see who laughed, I was too exhausted, so I started to close my eyes slowly when _he _had to bother me, once more before he left.

"Lilith?" he asked.

My eyes shot open.

"What?" I said clearly annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you knew that what you aren't supposed and are supposed to do…" he said.

I sighed, "I have to mingle, treat them with RP aka like I would treat my family, and obey the rules. I can't be a loner, can't do what they don't want to, and can't disrespect them," I said repeating what he taught me.

"Like I am actually going to do that…" I said.

"Lilith…" he started.

"What?" I asked annoyed again.

"You forgot the part where you promise you won't try to kill yourself," he said.

I got up and turned to him, "Hell no! I will not promise that,"

"Lilith you have to stop your suicidal attempts!" he said clearly angry.

"One, no I don't. Two it's _my _life so I do what I want with it. Three, your job here is damn finished so you can get the bloody hell far, far, away from here!" I shouted.

"Urgh, Fine." He said and then left shutting the door behind him.

I went back to the bed, and laid my head on the soft, dark purple with black designs, silk sheets. They were so soft and warm; it was like I was floating on the clouds. Like I was in heaven, close to my family…

And it was with their smiles in my head that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Meeting

I was deep into darkness when I felt like everything was... shaking. Then I realized I was the one being shaken. At that my eyes popped open and I instantly jumped out of bed.

"What the hell?" I shouted, not even thinking.

I saw Ebony, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking shocked at my outburst.

"I-I am sorry to disturb your sleep, though my masters wish you to dinner," she said, and then her eyes widened, "I-I mean, not _as_ dinner, but with them while they dine, I-I..." she said, desperate to clear her mistake.

I felt my heart accelerate at her words. I was panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I got what you meant, now chillax girl," I said, almost smiling. _Almost._

"Thanks," she said, smiling. She got up from the bed, and walked to the door.

I can't believe this. "The Meeting" was always the worst part of going to a foster family. It's the little dinner, where you and "The Family", _talk_. Yeah, _talk_. And I mean, talk, _talk_; not talk. It's was – with me – always a disaster. I am not a normal, I-AM-BARBIE girl, like most of the girls out there. I am a I-LIKE-YOU-BUT-NOT-REALLY, with I-CAN-KILL-YOU-SO-DON'T-PISS-ME-OFF, with I-CAN-TAKE-HELL-OVER-SO-GO-AWAY-WITH-YOUR-TAIL-BETWEEN-YOUR-LEGS, and a I-HAVE-A-CRAZY-SENSE-OF-HUMOR-SO-DON'T-LAUGH-WHEN-I-DO girl. Oh! Wait! Don't forget, I-AM-STILL-A-GIRL-AFTER-ALL, and I-AM-A-GIRL-BUT-DO-NOT-JUDGE-ME-BECAUSE-OFF-THAT-CAUSE-I-CAN-HIT girl. Resuming it all, I am the I-BITE girl. ;D

Anyway, I had to get away from this, or at least, take a lot of time to go downstairs. The later I get there, less time we have to spend.

Ebony stopped there when she realized I wasn't following her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Uh…" I said, thinking quickly of an excuse to give me some more time before "The Meeting", "I… Can I change first? Get into some other clothes; these are all… uh… I _slept_ in them." I said.

She stared at me for a sec.

"I guess… that's okay…" she said.

"Thanks!" I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could, which didn't come out _that_ well…

She turned to leave, and I turned to my suitcases. Which by the way were _empty?_

"Oh, all your clothes are already on the closet, and your bathroom stuff are on the bathroom," Ebony said, as she showed up at the door quickly before leaving again.

"Oh, thanks…" I said a little bit too late.

I decided to close the door, and then I went to the closet – which was H-U-G-E by the way… - And got my Alesana skull/truck t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my bright red all star sneakers. I love them, they _are_ the sex.

Then I went to the bathroom. The bathroom was even bigger than the closet; it was two times the closet. There was a big, a shower, a toilet, a marble counter with a sink, and a wall length mirror.

"Why is everything here so big?... It's awesome…" I said to myself.

I did my necessities, and then brushed my teeth, and my hair. I applied a thick line of black liquid eyeliner, with transparent mascara, and a transparent gloss. I was sure to put on my silver – yes they are _silve_r – rings, my cross necklace, and my onyx earrings.

I looked at my cell phone clock; it had already passed 46 minutes since Ebony walked out that door.

I heard a knock on the door, "Lilith, are you okay? Are you alive in there? You didn't try to kill yourself did you?" I heard Ebony ask. Her voice was concerned, and serious, though I laughed at her.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling at myself in the mirror. '_Way to go with your first impression_, _Lilith.'_ I thought.

"I hope you didn't 'cause it would be terrible to see the masters lose another child," she said.

I opened the door, and glared at her.

"I am _not _a_ child_, and if I wanted to kill myself it would be different than last time, and definitely successful," I said.

She looked at everything I was wearing, and looked shocked.

"What? You don't like my, _style?_" I asked pretending to be offended, trying to hide my smirk.

"N-no it's not that, it's just we don't have a lot of people with your _style_ here…" she said.

"Hmmm, I guess you guys will have to just get used to it," I said.

"Yeah…" she said, eyeing me again.

"Shall we?" I said, motioning to the door with my head.

"Oh, yes," she said, walking to the door, with me right behind her heels.

After walking down the stairs, we went back to the entering hall. I looked around, in the marble table; there was the same white vase, with only white and red roses. Next to the door that was on my right, were hanging two paintings I hadn't notice before. They were two portraits, of two different families; I gave them a brief look, not really seeing their faces.

Then Ebony stopped, in front of the same door; considering that I was right in her heels, I collided with her.

"Ow… Hey! Why did you stopped?" I asked, rubbing my nose. God! She was hard...

She ignored my protest, and knocked softly on the door.

"You may come in Ebony," I heard a heavy, strong voice say.

What the heck? How did he know it was _her_?

_Maybe she is the only one that knocks…_

"Master, here is Lilith," said Ebony as I got into the room.

There was a long, rectangular table with rounded corners; it fit 12 people. Five people sat on the table, four men, and a woman. The man had dark black hair, with green eyes. He should be around the age of 35, 37 the most; though in his eyes you could see a lot of experience, wisdom, and maturity. The woman had soft, brown hair, with caramel highlights, and blue eyes. She looked younger than the man, I would give her 30, 32 at most. The other three _boys_ were very different from each other. The one closer to the man, was very like him, he had also black ear length hair, and beautiful, deep emerald eyes, and he was very muscular. You could see his biceps, and triceps, trough the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

The other boy next to him had chocolate eyes, and brown short hair. He was also very muscular, though the dark haired guy was a bit more. – for all I could see, of course – And the other guy who was sitting next to the woman was the most stunning figure of them, he had black hair, with blue mixed with green eyes, and his features, were more defined than the others. He had high cheek bones, a strong chin, and almond shaped eyes.

All of the men were stunningly beautiful, and the boys were really, hot, they were sort of a mixture between Taylor Lautner, and Kellan Lutz. Yep! _This_ hot.

"Oh it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lilith," said the woman. Her voice was so warm, soft and calm, that she instantly reminded me of my mother. I shook my head slightly to take the though away.

"Wish I could say the same…" I said, under my breath it came out low enough so not even Ebony – who was standing next to me – would hear me. I checked their faces briefly to see if they heard me, nothing.

"That's good, I guess…" I said loud enough for them to hear me.

She laughed a bit, "Of course that's good," she said.

"Of course," I mumbled under my breath.

"Please, sit," she said.

"Okay… ma'am?" I said walking unsurely closer to the table.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Felicity, this is Jonathan," she said motioning to the older man, "this is Michael, Robert, and Jason," she said.

So Michael is the dark haired guy; Robert, the guy next to him with chocolate eyes; And Jason, the guy next to her. Felicity is the woman, and the older man is Jonathan. Got it… I think… I was never good with names, it's not like I really memorize them… There are way too many families, and I often change the names.

"Hmmm," I said, nodding slowly.

I didn't get to sit on the table 'cause I had no idea of _where_ to sit… So I stopped right in front of the table, with a question mark on my face.

"Oh, honey-"

"Lilith" I corrected Felicity, automatically with my cold voice. Then I noticed how rude I was… not that I _really _cared… "I mean, please always call me Lilith." I tried correcting politely.

"Oh, yes I am sorry," she said, smiling slightly, "Lilith you can sit wherever you want to."

I smiled – my best fake smile – and nodded, "Thanks," I said.

Since the Jonathan, was sitting at the other side of the table, and the rest of the people, at the sides, I decided sit on the opposite chair where he was. The farthest I could from them. By their faces, they noticed and didn't like it, though I didn't care.

"So what would you like to eat?" Felicity asked.

"Uh… whatever you have for dinner…" I said, feeling uncomfortable seeing they didn't eat yet.

"Okay," she said, and then motioned to Ebony. Ebony left the room through another door.

"So… Lilith, tell us a bit more about you. What are your hobbies, and interests?" she asked.

"Truly?" I asked smiling.

"Of course," she said smiling.

"Okay then," I said smirking, "Well my main hobbies, are listening to music, writing songs and composing, and the one I particularly love the most, trying to kill myself in other words, suicide. My interests at this moment are finishing this dinner as fast as I can, without talking or sharing any personal information –which by the way I already did – and also find a way to get you guys to kick me out, which I _hope_ you will." I said, with a huge _fake_ smile.

The boys stared at me in amusement, the man wasn't so surprised, and the woman was completely shocked.

"Uh…" she said, "suicide?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," I said even slower, nodding my head.

She turned to the man, "No one told us _that_!" she almost shouted at him.

I kept my face emotionless, since I finished my little speech.

"Honey, calm down, they did tell me that," he said.

"And you didn't tell me because…?" she asked.

"I thought it would be fun to have a change of spirit," he said smiling clearly pleased at how I was different.

The woman looked at me for a second, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I guess you are right," she said.

"I am," Jonathan said.

Felicity ignored him.

"Why do you particularly love that hobby?" she asked.

"None of your business," I said quickly, while staring at the wooden patterns on the table.

"Well, I guess you are right, Jonathan she is clearly a change of spirit," the woman said not so pleased. Again, not that I cared at all…

"Well this house is very different from the others you have been. So I want to clarify our rules to you," she said.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Rules? I am not good with rules…" I said.

The only rule I have is, break all the rules.

"Yes, rules, and you will be, eventually," She said smiling.

"Rule number one, no boys-"she started.

"Uh… not gonna happen," I said laughing.

"Oh it will, if we found out you went out with a boy we will certainly kill him," she said seriously.

I burst out laughing, "Yeah, right… Well I promise I will do my best not to go out with guys," I said.

"Good. Second rule, School in first place, your grades _must_ be perfect," she said.

"Uh, _that_ is _not_ going to happen," I said, "I am not a genius, and to me school comes in uh well there is actually _no_ place for that… Just so you know the only thing I am good at is kicking somebody else ass. So _perfect_ grades are _totally_ out of reach."

"Third rule is you cannot leave the house without our knowledge." She said ignoring me.

"Uhu…" I said nodding.

These rules are sooo gonna be broken….

"Fourth rule, you look at us when we speak, don't interrupt us, and don't send us mean comebacks," she said.

I nodded and waited till she started speaking again so I could interrupt her to ask.

"Fifth rule is-"

"By no mean comeback you mean I can send you comebacks, but not being mean?" I asked.

She looked puzzled for a second and then answered, "Yes, wait, no," she said.

"Well since your first answer was yes, I shall keep that one," I said.

"No. My first and final answer is no," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Wrong. Your first answer was yes and your final was no, though to me only the first answer matter not the rest. It's like when they say the first impression stays, the first answer too. So when you say your first and last answer are no you _are_, definitely, with no shade of cloud, encouraging me, your so called foster kid, to _lie_," I said really fast so that could puzzle her," and that is terribly shocking." I finished sounding shocked.

Jonathan laughed, Felicity had a confused expression, and the boys faces where covered with amusement.

"What? No, no I am not encouraging you to lie!" she said.

"Yeah, that's what _all _of them say…" I said rolling my eyes. She had bitten my bait.

"Urgh! You are so confusing," she said rubbing her temple.

I smiled, "Yup, that's a word that describes me, confusing. You know which other words describe me? Weird, different, unusual, special, peculiar, bizarre, odd, strange, uncanny, unconventional, oddball, eccentric, outlandish, eerie, unnatural, creepy, scary, disturbing, sinister, extraordinary, unique, bothersome, exceptional, terrific, outstanding, great, confident, arrogant, uneasy, irritating, maddening, annoying, childish, mature, boring, lazy, crazy, troublesome, and boycrazy." I said, also as fast as I could.

"Childish? Mature?" Michael asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you were childish, and mature. How can that be?" he asked.

"It can't. And why would you believe in the words of a girl you've only met for-" I stopped to take out my cell phone to look at the time, "twenty minutes?" I finished my question.

"I… wouldn't," he said, "though with one thing I agree, you are really weird," he said.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked starting to get annoyed.

"Well I should have known you would be using one of the easy words..." I said, laughing.

He glared at me and said nothing.

"So where were we?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, you were just telling me how wonderful it was that I could finally have some freedom now that I moved here, and how good it was that I could go where I wanted without bothering to ask you people first," I said smiling genially.

"Ha-ha-ha, _very_ funny," she said, with a fake smile.

"I know it was, especially considering that what I said was true," I said.

"No I was being insanely sarcastic, and you are going to respect my rules," she said angry.

"Yes, ma'am," I said doing the little military thing with my hand.

"Do not play with me young lady," she said, leaning on the table, trying to get closer to me.

"Then tell me what shall I do for fun, _old_ lady?" I asked, doing the same thing.

"Huh! You are going to learn good manners while you are here, so don't expect me to permit such a thing," she said.

"What thing?" I asked innocently.

When I finished my sentence Ebony, walked through the door, with one plate of food, and five glasses of what looked like wine, just a bit brighter, and a glass of water.

She placed the plate in front of me and the water and gave the rest of them the glasses of wine.

"You guys aren't eating?" I asked.

"We already did while you were… changing," said, Robert.

"Yeah, we already ate," said Jason.

"Oh My God! You guys talk!" I said, pretending to be surprised.

They both rolled their eyes at me, "Hey! I saw that!" I said.

"Oh My God! You did? I can't believe that!" said Robert, "pretending" to be surprised.

I looked at him, "You gotta work on being sarcastic," I said.

"Geesh thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

I looked down at my plate; I was smashed potatoes, with roast beef, and rice. Simple and edible, I took a few bites, and then took a sip of water. When I looked up, they were all staring at me. Some amused, some… disgusted…

"So what do you think?" asked Felicity sweetly. I looked at her; she looked like another completely different person. She was smiling; her eyes told me she wasn't annoyed anymore.

"It's great," I said sincerely.

"Good," she said softly.

I kept eating till I finished. I took big gulps of water, and then just stared at them; they stared back.

"Yes?" I said.

"Nothing, nothing," Jonathan said, and they all looked at away.

At that moment I yawned, putting a hand over my mouth.

"You are tired?" Felicity asked.

"A bit," I nodded.

"You want to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, you may-"

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

The song kept playing as I said, "Thanks," and turned to the door. I flipped my phone open.

"Yes?" I said.

"Lilith?" I heard Scott – my boyfriend – say.

"Scott?" I said feeling more happy then I ever did in the entire day.

Every time I was with Scott I was happy, it's like a part of me was back. Sometimes I even thought I loved him, though that's not possible, for a person so shallow, and cold like me…

"Lilith! I heard you left San Francisco… Is that true?" he asked nervously

"Yeah," I said.

"So I guess we are over," he said.

I felt like a knife had been pulled through me.

"We are?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, you are too far away, and I meet two other girls, and, well, we knew this wasn't going anywhere," he said.

"What?" I shouted.

"What, what?" he asked.

"You met two _whores_?" I shouted.

"Umm they are not whores and I-," he said.

"You bastard! You were cheating on me even before today, weren't you?" I shouted.

"What? N-no, no, of course not," he said even more nervously.

Man that boy needs to learn how to lie, 'cause there is no way in hell I would buy that.

"You asshole, I hate you, you horny bastard!" I shouted at him, god my temper was crazy today!

"Lilith, let me explain-" he stare

"Oh, please, bare me! Save your lies and fake excuses for someone who might _actually _believe you! You horny motherf*cker son of a bitch! I hope you rot in hell! I hope that I never see your fucking face ever again! Fuck you! Fuck you, and all of your stupid whores!" I shouted. I knew that at the tone of my voice every person in a mile would have heard me.

"Hey! You have no right to speak to me like that! I-"

"No right? No _right_? You've got to be kidding me! You cheat on me and you tell me not to call you a fucking jerk? You know what I think I've already wasted too much of my precious time talking to some_ gay_ guy!" I screamed.

"Fuck you!" he said.

"Oh, I am damn sure you would love to!" I shouted at him on the phone, and then hung up.

"Motherfucker," I said under my breath.

I heard a soft knock on the door, "What?" I hissed angrily.

"It's me," I heard Ebony say behind the door.

"Come in," I said.

She got in, with a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I said practically fuming.

"Well judging by the swear words you were saying, you were pretty pissed," she said.

"Oh, that was nothing! It was just my boy- my _ex_-boyfriend who, d-d-dumped me!" I said then ran crying to her arms.

Oh my god, I am so weak!

_I agree_

Oh! So you are back Kelly? I thought you weren't talking to me anymore…

_Well I thought since you were dumped, you need help getting over it…_

I am already over it.

_Tell that to the girl you are holding to, while crying your eyes off..._

Shut up

_Oh come on! You know you need me_

No I don't

_Okay seriously, we both know how broken you are-_

I am not broken

_Just let me finish_

Fine

_We both know how broken you are, and that you need all the help you can get._

Fine

_Really? It's going to be that easy?_

Fine

_Do you have anything to say besides fine?_

Uh, fine?

"What happened?" Ebony asked.

"I-I-I, w-was, d-d-dumped!" I said, while crying.

"Oh," she said. She seemed not to have a briefly idea of what that was.

"You don't know what dumped is?" I asked in disbelief.

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I guess…" she said.

I laughed, "The boy I was dating cheated on me! And then he just said, our relationship was o-o-over!" I said while breaking down again.

"Uh, I guess that's really bad," she said.

"You guess? You _guess_? You have no idea of how awful it is! " I screamed.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Oh please! You have no fault in this so don't apologize," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said, apologizing for apologizing.

I laughed maniacally at her, "You are apologizing for apologizing? Hah! That's pathetic, you are pathetic," I said laughing even more.

Ebony looked hurt.

_Ouch girl! That definitely hurts…_

"I am sorry," I said, "I didn't mean what I said, I am just, I just- Urgh! I can't do anything right lately!"

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I need ice cream, and box of tissues," I said, smiling and sniffing.

She laughed, "Yes, sure, I'll be back in a minute," she said walking to the door.

"Wait!" I said.

She turned around to look at me, "Yes?" she asked.

"I-I don't want to be alone, can can I come with you?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," she said.

I got up from the bed, and walked with her till the hall, and then we got to the same room where I had dinner. Felicity and Jonathan sat close to a fireplace, drinking wine, and talking while we passed through them.

I quickened my pace, I didn't want them to see my face and make a big issue of it.

"Lilith?" I heard Felicity ask.

I turned to face them. When she looked at my red puffy face her eyes widened, and she walked to me.

"Are, are you okay? What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Her boyfriend-"Ebony started.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I am just crying because I want to, it's actually my teenage girl hormones fault," I said trying to smile.

She shot Ebony a glance, and by the corner of my eye I saw her mouth, I'll tell you later.

I turned to her, "I saw that," I said.

She ignored me and started walking towards another door. She opened the door for me. We were in the kitchen. It was big, but not huge.

There were three girls sitting on the counter.

"Lilith, this is Aileen, Reika and Misha," she said, pointing to each girl at a time,

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Girls, this is Lilith," she said.

"Hey!" said Reika.

"Howdy!" said Misha.

"Hi," said Aileen.

Reika had brown shinny hair till her waist, and chocolate brown eyes. She had a tanned skin and she was tall and slender. Aileen had black – also shinny – hair that went till her hips, and green eyes. She was a petite figure, and she had a snow white skin. Misha had black curly hair that went till her shoulder blade, and blue eyes. She was as tall as Reika, and she had a beautiful gleam chocolate skin.

"So you are the newbie?" Misha asked with her heavy accent.

"I guess," I said, "Oh and don't call me newbie." I added.

"Okay," she said smiling.

"So what are you doing here?" Reika asked.

"Well I was adopted by this crazy bipolar family," I said.

Reika laughed, "I mean what you are doing at the kitchen," she said.

"Oh, that. Well, I sort of, kinda... I got dumped," I said.

The three girls looked at me with a confused expression.

"Dumped?" Misha asked.

I groaned, where they all like that? I mean who in Pete's sake doesn't know what dumped means? Where do they live? In the Stone Age?

"The boy I was dating cheated on me! And then he just said that our relationship was over!" I explained, not even caring about it anymore.

"Uh, I guess that's really bad," she said.

Oh! Mah! God! They all _are_ like this!

"Yeah, it is," I said nodding.

"So I guess you came for ice cream?" Aileen asked.

I could see by the way she acted she wasn't really comfortable with me around, or she was just shy…

"Yeah," I said, "How did you know?"

"Well I saw in a movie a girl gets, _dumped_, and then she ate three boxes of chocolate ice-cream," she said laughing. She had a beautiful laugh, and a funny one.

"Yeah, we do that…" I said, "Well one thing I can guarantee you though, I am not eating THREE boxes of ice cream," I finished laughing. They laughed too.

Ebony went to the fridge while I sat on the counter with the others girls.

"So where are you from?" Misha asked.

"I have no fucking idea," I said.

They looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Oh My Lord!" said Aileen.

"No way!" said Reika.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Misha.

I laughed, "No I am definitely_ not_ kidding, I really don't know, though I consider myself from San Francisco," I said.

"That's okay… I guess," said Misha.

"And where are you girls from?" I asked, not_ that_ interested.

"Thought you would never ask!" said Misha, I laughed at her.

"I am from Texas," she said, smiling, "Aileen is from Georgia and Reika is from Ohio."

"'Kay" I said.

"So which flavor do you want Lilith?" Ebony asked.

"Uh what do you have?" I asked.

"Ginger, vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, banana, coconut, and mint," she said.

"Wow! I want- wait! can I have two?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Chocolate, and coconut," I said smiling.

Ebony took two red boxes from the fridge and went to the sink, she opened them, and walked to us, "Let is just get a little bit smoother so I can take it out," she said.

"Kay," I said.

"You are so weak," Misha said sing-song like.

"Am not!" Ebony said.

I totally agreed with her, she was damn strong! She could handle both of my biggest suitcases! And that was saying something…

"Yes you are," Misha said.

"Am not!" Ebony said again.

"You are,"

"Am not,"

"You are,"

"Am not,"

"You a-"

"Am not"

"Hey! You-"

"Am not,"

"But,-"

"AM NOT!"

"Urgh, fine," Misha said giving up.

I laughed at them, "You girls are so childish!" I said.

"Says the newbie," Misha said.

"I told you _not_ to call me that," I said coldly.

"Uuuuh Feisty," she said.

"Yeah, so you know better than to piss me off," I said.

"Sure we do," Aileen said laughing.

"So, Ebony, do you think that ice cream is smoother now?" I asked.

She laughed at my poor attempt to change subject, "Yeah sure," she said walking to the sink.

She got two balls of ice cream into a bowl.

"Hey! I got dumped; I am not going to have a snack!" I said.

She got two more balls into the bowl.

"Dumped," I said sing-song like.

She got two more balls into the bowl.

"DUMPED!" I screamed like a crazy maniac.

She got four more balls into the ball – the ice cream was almost falling off.

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING?" Ebony screamed at me.

"NO!" I screamed back at her.

"NEXT TIME DO IT YOURSELF!" she screamed back at me.

"I WILL BE SURE TO DO IT! I SEE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT _POLITE_ MEANS!" I screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT POLITE MEANS? _I_ DON'T KNOW WHAT POLITE MEANS? LOOK, I AM _NOT_ THE ONE WHO IS SCREAMING THE HELL OUT!" she screamed at me.

"HAH! FUNNY JOKE! _NOT_! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! GO TO HELL!" I screamed at her.

"NO_ I_ DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT _YOU_ THINK! AND _YOU SHOULD_ GO TO HELL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

We glared at each other for an intense minute and then cracked up laughing. We literally rolled on the floor while laughing!

"Urgh, you know what I am not in the mood for ice cream anymore," I said.

Ebony stopped laughing instantly and glared at me.

_If looks could kill I would have been cooked, fried and served for dinner_... I thought.

I took my hands up in a surrender gesture, "Just kidding," I said while laughing.

"Not. Funny." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Kay, kay," I said as I took the bowl full of ice cream and dig my face into it. Okay not _really dig _my face into it, but you get what I mean...

"So what's like to be with a boy?" I heard Misha ask.

I choked. Yep, I choked on ice cream! God only knows how that is possible...

"What? What do you mean? "I asked playing dumb; there was no chance in hell we were going to talk about that.

"You know that _I_ know that _you_ know what_ I_ mean "Misha said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked trying to change subject.

"Don't try to change subject girl, "said Reika.

"Am not!" I said offended, or better pretending to be offended...

"Yes you are "Misha said.

"Am not!"

" are!"

" not!"

"are!"

"are!"

"not!" Misha and Reika said in union.

I smirked.

"Whoa wait!" Reika said noticing her mistake," We mean _are_!" Misha said.

"Yeah well it's too late now..." I said.

"You are so annoying," Misha said while messing with my hair. Shit! It took me _ages _to make it look decent and she just ruined it! Oh! Fuck it!

"Agreed," said Reika.

"Too sad too bad then," I said.

Ebony and Aileen only laughed at us.

I finished my ice cream in silence.

"Done," I said.

" Finally!" Misha said throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"I thought we would be here till tomorrow!" said Aileen.

"And I am the annoying one..."I murmured under my breath.

Misha jumped out of the counter, and smirked at me.

"So what do you want to do now?" Misha asked.

"Uh I have no fucking idea... What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

The four of them smiled devilishly.

"Uh Oh..." I said.

_This can't be good_

Do you think I should run?

_Hell yeah...  
_  
I jumped off the counter and ran for the door, but Ebony was already  
blocking it.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

" Mwahahaha!" I heard Aileen laugh

_Oh Boy! We are going down..._

Oh Boy! I'm sooo going down...

_Hell yeah..._

"This will only hurt a little" Ebony said as she dragged me out of the kitchen with the other girls close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Party

3 hrs later I walked down the marble stairs, feeling like the queen of the world.

3 hrs of tears and a whole fucking lot of pain, I was the most beautiful I could ever be. The girls had transformed a frog into a princess! My black hair was straight with light curls on the end, my eyes were very distinct and smoky; they gave me sort of an animalistic eye, like a cat, but it was beautiful and brought my eyes out. My lips had a soft nude pink with a transparent gloss over it; they covered all the imperfections on my face, so now I had a smooth creamy skin, with a light peach blush at my cheeks. I was wearing beautiful but simple strapless sapphire blue dress, tight from my breast till my waist, and after that it hang out loose till just before my knees, the dress also brought my almond shaped eyes out. (dress: ) I had silver sandals five inch high heels on, and also a silver little purse; the purse had blue crystals all over it. I had also a true sapphire almond shaped necklace on, with matching earrings. I had to admit I was stunningly beautiful.

"Oh My God!" I heard Aileen shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"A true beauty!" I heard Ebony say. I blushed at her words, and prayed that she couldn't see it through all the makeup.

I heard them laughing.

" Oh don't be silly Lilith!" Reika said.

" Look at her! She's as red as a tomato!" Ebony said.

I blushed even more, and they laughed again. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs without tripping or rolling  
down the stairs, and smiled.

" You are beautiful Lilith," Misha said.

" Agreed," said Reika.

" _Totally_ agreed," Aileen said. I and Ebony laughed.

" Thanks girls," I said.

I thought for a bit and then said,

" Do you guys know any cool parties around?" I asked.

Misha was the only one who didn't look surprised at my question and  
nodded.

" There is a party not too far from here, my brother and some of his  
friends are going there," she said.

" Do you think they could give us a ride?" I asked.

" Sure," she said, " they will be here is exactly 43 minutes,"

"How the hell do you know that? And why would he come here?" I asked.

" No, I am going to the party with Randy, so he and my bro are coming  
here to pick me up," she said.

" Uh, sure, but do you think we will all fit in one car?" I asked.

"No, of course not! Silly!" she said laughing, " they are coming with  
two cars"

"Uh, okay... Do you guys think you can get ready in less than an  
hour?" I said.

" Yes," Ebony said.

" Great!" I said

" Now who is going to tell them, where we are going?" Aileen asked.

"Not me!" Reika almost shouted.

All of them looked at me.

" No one," I said simply.

" What?" Reika said.

"No. One." I said slowly.

" We are sooo going to be in trouble," Aileen said.

" They are going to rip our heads off" Reika said while nodding.

" Burn our body to ashes," said Ebony.

" And send them to our grandmas," Misha said while nodding.

I laughed ," Stop being dramatic and go get ready," I said pushing  
them up the stairs.

" Kay," Misha said as they ran up the stairs.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs, hummed softly to myself as I waited.

"This is going to rock," I said to myself.

"What's going to rock?" I heard a magical voice ask from behind me. I jumped - literally - and turned around to face a smiling Michael.

_Oh Shit!_

"What do you want?" I hissed at him with a sudden bad mood.

As I turned Michael's eyes traveled over my body, and he had an amused expression on.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

" You know, curiosity killed the cat," I said.

He smirked, "and satisfaction brought it back" he said, finishing the  
old saying.

Damn! I thought he didn't know that one!

_Everyone knows that one..._

YOU are not helping!

Okay, okay...

" Well I'm sure that won't be your case," I spat at him. His smile grew even more.

" You shouldn't speak to me like that," he said.

" Or what?" I asked raising my eyebrows

" Or... Nothing," he said laughing, " yet..."

I glared at him,

" yet?" I asked.

" yet," he said nodding, with a serious expression. I laughed at him.

" You should see your face!" I said laughing like a maniac.

"Me?" he said laughing, " you should see yours!"

I stopped laughing and glared daggers at him.

" You are a dead men," I said.

He laughed at me, " You have no idea of how true those words are," he  
said.

_What does he mean?_

I have no fucking idea...

At the moment I was going ask him, the girls showed up at the beginning of the stairs. They were all laughing, but when they saw Micheal their faces fell.

" Hey what's with those faces girls?" I said.

" M-master! We were, we were just-" Aileen started, her eyes full of fear and so where the other girls.

" It's okay" Michael said, " you guys go ahead party, you guys need some  
fun"

All of them looked at Michael with perplex.

"Wa-what?" Reika asked.

Michael just laughed at them, "Go, have fun, before I change my mind," he said.

All of the girls ran down the stairs and "hid" behind me.

I laughed at them," Calm down girls! It's like he's going to bite ya!" I said, turning to look at them.

All of their eyes widened with fear, they were so big that they might as well pop out of their sockets.

" What?" I asked, not understanding their fearful expressions.

" N-Nothing, let's go" Ebony said as she took my arm and dragged me to the door.

We waited at most three minutes, when a red convertible showed up at the beginning of the road, right behind it there was an Audi TT. God! How I hate that car...

Misha ran down the porch steps and almost throwing herself on top of the Audi.

_God that girl so desperate..._

I know, I mean they are all so... mind blowing usually in the good way but they sure know how to get to my nerves...

_Yeah..._

"What are you waiting?" Misha shouted from the Audi. I looked around all of the girls were already in the cars.

" Uh? Oh! yeah sorry" I said as I walked to the Audi.

"Wait!" she said. I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"The other car, here it's already full, go in the convertible with my bro, by the way his name is Josh," he said.

"Oh, okay, Josh," I said and then walked to the convertible. There were two boys on the red convertible; both on the front seat.

'_There is no chance in hell I am going to sit in the back_' I thought.

I went to the front and opened the passenger door where a blonde boy was sitting.

I gave him a death glare, " OUT!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He looked at me - his eyes cheking my body over and over again,  
stopping at my breasts - half scared and half amused, got out and sat  
on the back seat. I smirked and got into the passenger seat.

_Pervert!_

Uhu...

" Hey beautiful! I am Josh, Misha's brother," the guy behind the wheel said.

The thing that got my eye was that he was white and Misha... Well not white...

" Don't call me beautiful. And _you_ are Misha's brother? But you are... Well... You are..." I said trying to find the right word.

" White? Yeah well Misha came here and she was staying permanently so we adopted her, but in two years she will be free, I guess it will be sweet 18," he said laughing. 

"Uhu...," I said. I tried to laugh though it came out as a nervous one, so I shut my mouth as fast as I could. After sometime the silence wasn't bearable anymore.

" So what's your name blondie?" I asked the guy on the back seat.

" Drake," he said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. Well  
more like looking at my breasts.

I was looking out the window when something hit me, literally. I mean something _really_ hit me! My head!

" Ouch! What the fuck?" I said looking back to see what had hit me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I shouted as I saw a black bat laying on the leather backseat next to Drake.

The bat rose and went for me once again, I quickly got myself down as I screamed.

" Oh My God! Get that thing away from me!" I screamed.

"Calm down, he is more scared of you then that you are from him," I heard Josh say as Drake laughed.

" There is no way in _hell_ that thing is more afraid of me than that I am from it," I screamed.

" You can get up now, it flew away," Josh said.

"Are you sure? Cause if I-" I started but he cut me off, he doesn't even know my name but he cut me off!

" I am sure," he said rolling his eyes at me.

I got up slowly, and when I was sure that no bat was around I let myself sink in the leather seat as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Phew! That was close," I said. I saw Josh roll his eyes at me again, "and don't roll eyes at me mister!"

"Sure thing, _mom,_" he said.

Drake started laughing, " You should have seen your face when you saw what had hit you!" he said.

" It's not funny!" I said through gritted teeth.

" Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway you never told us your name," Josh said.

" I don't tell my name to strangers," I said.

" We are not strangers," Drake said.

" Yeah, yeah keep telling_ yourself _that," I said with a smile.

" Ha-ha, not funny," Josh said.

" I think it is," I said.

" Yeah well I don't," Drake said. Urgh! That boy was getting on my nerves.

" Too sad, too bad then," I said, while looking away to the trees.

After a few more minutes we got to a house, it wasn't as big as the one I was staying but it was big enough. Tons and tons of teenagers hang around and inside the house. Most of them were dancing, drinking or making out.

" So, are you ready to party your heads off?" I heard Misha shout as soon as she got out of the car.

" You know Misha I don't think this a good idea..." Aileen said as I joined them.

" Come on Aileen!" I said," Look all you have to do is dance, drink and make out; but the last part only if you want to. And stay away from the druggies."

Reika and Aileen just stared at me with an OMG expression.

" Are you out of your mind Misha?" Reika almost screamed at Misha.

" Yeah! Do you have any idea of what they might do if they found out!" Aileen was screaming at Misha.

" You know the rules! No Boys, Dancing, Drinking, nor D-drugs!" Reika  
started shouting at Misha.

Every time Misha tried to speak they wouldn't give her a space. After a few more minutes of shouting I decided interfere.

" You might as well just kill us! So he-" I cut Aileen off.

" Geesh! Girls! Everybody is looking! So calm down! Nothing will happen and if it does I will the _full_ responsibility for it! Now for once think outside the box! And for MY sake act like that too," I said. Though I think they weren't really paying attention to my last two sentences, and as soon as I stopped talking they were already entering the house.

" Whoa wait!" I said.

But they didn't so I was just standing there watching them disappear through the crowd.

"Shit," I said.

The last time I lost a friend -girl - in a party she got herself drunk and... Let's say she wasn't a virgin anymore after that night...

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" I said as I walked through the crowd as the memories of that terrible night filled my head.

Well more like pushed myself through the crowd...

A guy stepped on my feet, I turned to my right and saw a black haired guy standing there.

"Get out of my way," he said, and oh Boy! What a voice!

The guy was pushing me out of his way, and pretty roughly I might add.

" Hey!" I protested.

" Look bitch I told you to get out of my way," He said.

_Oh No! He just did not!_

For his sake I hope he didn't...

_Go get him girl!_

" Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" I screamed in his face.

" I am Gabriel Blake, and I have no idea of what you are talking about," he sad softly and then added, " Bitch,"

I threw him a right hook that I had no idea I had. I got him right on the line of his jaw, " that was for calling me a bitch once! This is for calling me a bitch twice," I said as I punched him in the guts as hard as I could, he went back a little when my fist make contact with his stomach " and this is for not knowing how to treat a lady," I said finally when I kneeled him in the groins.

" Urgh," I heard him groan in pain, and smirked.

Job accomplished!

His head was down, and when he looked up - after my little punches - he was smirking.

" You punch like a girl," he said.

" Yeah I know, and you would be able to punch like one too if you punched a little harder," I said, smiling.

Then I turned around and went back to my search for the girls. Who the hell did he think he was? No boy calls me a bitch a gets away without getting any...

" Lilith!" I heard someone shout my name through the crowd.

I looked around and saw Misha in a dark corner next to a blonde tall guy.

I walked up to them, " Thank god I found you! I though-"

" Chillax girl, don't worry about me or the other girls," Misha said.

" Kay," I said," So why the sudden call?"

"Well I saw you beating the crap out of a hottie on the dance floor and I wanted to know what happened..."

" Oh you saw that..."

" Me and half of the people in the party... Girl you totally brought him down!" she said laughing.

"Yeah well he called me a bitch, and no one calls me that," I said while sending her an _'I mean it'_ look.

" Oh, I see..." she said knowingly.

When I finished talking the guy next to her send me an awkward look, "Whatcha looking at?" I hissed.

" I know that guy, and I never thought he was able to call such a girl, like that..." he said.

" Such a girl?" I asked glaring daggers at him. Oh boy! Today was definitely the day I was going to kill someone...

" In the good mean of course..." He said panicking, glancing around nervously.

"Of course..." I said narrowing my eyes at him," and_ you_ are?"

" Randy," he said offering me his hand.

I being politely took it, and Geesh I regretted it... His skin was ice cold, but I kept a straight face.

" Lilith," I said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilith," he said.

" I am equally pleased," I said with just a tiny bit of sarcasm.

Randy nodded and Misha smiled.

"So _you _are the Randy that Misha is _always_ talking about...?" I said trying to light up the mood.

Misha visibly blushed at my words, Randy laughed.

" I do not!" she said.

" Oh sure you do!" I said.

" I hope she only spills the good stuff though.." he said laughing.

" Oh yeah! _definitely_ the _good_ stuff," I said laughing.

" Well all there is are good things," Misha said blushing even more.

" You are absolutely adorable when you blush," he said to Misha looking at her.

She giggled. Oh My God! They were so not flirting while I am here!

" Excuse me but I think I have to puke," I said turning around and walking to the "bar".

" Smirnoff Ice," I said," Please." I wasn't in the mood of getting drunk, but we can always make exceptions... The guy checked over my body as he handed me my drink.

" For yesterday baby," he said throwing me a flirty smile.

I smiled seductively, and leaned forward showing more of the low cut  
the dress had on my breasts, " Thanks," I said letting my inviting breath caress his face.

He blinked dazzled, and I laughed as I went to the dance floor.

The blasting music - hang on by plumb (digital dog club mix) - was all you could hear, and I let my body play with the rhythm.

I danced a little more, and drank Smirnoff ice. When I was finishing with my sixth bottle, I decided I had to pee; so I went to the bathroom. The girls bathroom was like in every other party, girls checking their looks, throwing up, and/or just using the bathroom; like me. I did my stuff, washed my hands, and also checked my looks. I applied more strawberry lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom, only to be dragged by a guy to the darkest corner of the house.

" Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, " Let go off me you-"

I stopped talking once I saw who it was.

" Michael?" I asked unsure.

" No, it's _grandma_," he said sarcastically.

" Michael," I said nodding.

The guy is hot but he can be so annoying at times...

We glared at each other for a second and then I finally spoke.

" What are you doing here and what do you want?" I asked coldly.

" Uuuh, demanding..." he teased me.

Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him... I kept chanting in my head.

" Yeah I am, now answer my question," I said.

" Fine, fine. Well I told mom that you girls went out and she send me here to check on you," he said and then his eyes widened," you girls, you _all_," he corrected.

Yeah riiight... Trusting much?

" Whatever, just stat out of my way," I said rolling my eyes at his poor attempt.

He laughed, "I'll try to do my best," he said

" Great, be sure you _do _your best," I said then turned around to get  
another drink.

I was already really tipsy so I asked for a soda.

"A soda please," I said to the barman.

" Anything for you baby, anything for you," he said smiling. 

" So I've never seen you here before," he said as he placed a coke in front of me.

" Thanks. Yeah, I am new around," I said.

"We don't have a lot of new people around so it's good to have fresh blood," he said smiling, I saw his pearly teeth sparkle as the lights flashed around.

When he finished his sentence, Michael took a seat next to me. He was glaring deadly at the guy who I was talking to but he didn't seem to care, for his eyes were locked with mine.

" So where are you from?" he asked his gaze penetrating my soul.

"San Francisco," I said.

He had the most breathtaking purple eyes. Whoa purple? Isn't that uh well weird? Something in the back of my head told me that it was amazing...

_Geesh girl you are drunk..._

Whatever...

He winked at me one more time and I started giggling.

Oh yeah! I am drunk. I took a quick look at my clock it was 1:13 am. I laughed mentally this was going to be a_ long_ party...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Pervert

"Oh by the way my name is Damien," the barman said winking at me as I blushed.

I giggled, "Damien," I said breathlessly liking the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Mine is Lilith," I said blushing.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said.

_Cheesy..._

I blushed even more. Damn it! I hope it's not visible...

I thought heard a growl coming from Michael but that wouldn't be possible it was probably my drunk my mind playing me...

"Mhm," I heard Michael clear his throat.

'_Go to hell'_ I thought.

Damien turned his head to Michael as I regained my posture. I didn't notice but I was leaning forward and forward and forward...

"Ah! Michael! I didn't know you were invited," Damien said faking enthusiasm. I totally comprehend him, I mean it's not easy to fell happy around Michael; he is always carrying this dark aura around him, at least that's what I've noticed so far...

"As a matter of fact I wasn't, I am just here to keep an eye on Li- the girls" he said.

Damien eyes narrowed slightly, "keep an eye huh? Well I am glad you came," he said.

"So am I, so am I," Michael said.

"Want anything?" Damien asked him, "Lilith?"

" A double shot of vodka," Michael said rubbing his temples.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Michael you know you can't drink! You are underage! Now come on don't make me look bad in front of the girl," Damien said laughing, "here take this soda," he handed Michael a coke, while Michael glared at him.

"Thanks," Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Welc," Damien said.

"And you?" Damien asked turning his gorgeous smile towards me.

"Well I am not in the mood for drinking today so I'll stay with my soda," I said nodding towards my soda.

Damien laughed at my comment. Another person demanded his attention and he went attend the others.

I turned towards Michael, and took a sip of my coke.

"So what are you truly doing here?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean the truth," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Lilith! I have been doing nothing but telling you the truth all this time!" he said faking innocence.

Pleeeease! I mean seriously? Does he really think he can get me with fake innocence? I am _the_ master of fake innocence! I saw right through him.

I kept glaring and he sighed.

"Fine," he said, "Felicity send me here to keep and eye on you, to make sure you were following the rules," I said.

I laughed hysterically, "Okay so now you can run back to momma and tell her I broke all the rules!" I said.

Oh! God! What the hell am I saying...

"Later now I want to party," he said drinking from his soda.

I rolled my eyes, 'yeah right, tell me how the party pooper is going to _party_?'

"Whatev," I said.

"Whatev? Now you are so lazy you can even finish a word?" he asked.

"Hey, chill! Wazz the prob?" I asked teasingly.

"The prob?"

"Urgh you are so annoying!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you mean annoyi?" he asked.

"Whatev," I said as I got up and went to the dance floor.

I danced to the rhythm of Tomorrow Can Wait by David Guetta.

I was moving my hips to the thumb, as I felt two hands slip through my waist. I stopped immediately.

I felt lips in my ear and a cold breath that send me shivers through my body.

Shit

_Double shit..._

"Keep dancing," I heard he (Yeah I was damn sure by now it was he) said nibbling my earlobe. It send a shock through me and I shivered again (not in the good way) and started moving.

He moved with me, his hands never leaving my body. My heart was beating like crazy I was afraid that it might jump out my throat.

I couldn't understand why I hadn't screamed bloody murder or why I was kicking and trashing against him. I sighed. My eyes searched frantically for Michael, Misha, Reika, Aileen, Ebony, Drake, Josh, or Randy. Anyone! My mind was screaming for help, but my lips were sealed.

_Oh! You know that song that sings our lips are sealed?_

Yeah the video clip is so cool...

_Yeah_

"Come with me," the seductive voice spoke again.

I thought that voice was familiar but I didn't remember where I had heard it before.

The guy started dragging me to the door, but glued both of my feet – heels – on the wooden floor.

"Come on, let's not make this hard, Lilith" the guy whispered in my ear.

To anyone in the party we would look like a normal couple dancing together and whispering sweet or perverted stuff into each other's ears. But we knew better,_ I_ knew better.

"The hell I'm coming with you and how do you know my name?" I said.

I tried to turn around but his grip was too strong and prevented me from turning my body.

He laughed, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said, "now come."

He started dragging me again but I kicked him with my heel real hard while I stepped on his feet with my other shoe.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" I heard his complain, but he still didn't let go.

Damn it!

I felt a pressure in my ribs and screamed. It was like he was crashing it. Oh and by the way, It hurt like fucking hell! But before anyone could actually hear me they guy had his hand over my mouth and was dragging me out of the house.

I didn't really notice until we were out the door, it all was happening too fast.

I started kicking and trashing against him. He took both of my wrists behind my back with one and the other covered my mouth; keeping my screams muffled. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My heart had never beaten this fast and I felt like my veins were going to rip open with how fast my blood ran through my veins.

"hmmmhrmm hmm hmmmm uhuhmmm!" was all the sound I could make, though what I meant was, you are going to pay for this!

"Hush and stop making my life more complicated than it is," he said.

_Oh great! So we are being kidnapped by a crazy psycho who thinks we are complicating _his_ life?_

Unfortunally...

_Life is sooo unfair..._

You got that one right Kelly...

Oh! By the way Kelly is my conscience! You know in the cartoons when there is the evil guy and the angel? Yeah well Kelly is both, and well as you've seen we, uh, yeah, _talk. _I know, I know, I am a freak, and you can keep that to yourself.

Anyway I didn't care about his fucking life so I continued trashing and kicking and screaming profanities at the top of my lungs even if no one could make it out.

He turned me around giving me a second of freedom, and that was when I kicked him where the sunlight doesn't reach. And guess what? He fell on the floor rolling while holding his, um, well, you know..

"Ah! Come on! Not again!" I heard his complain as I sprinted back towards the party.

I ran through the back door, while my eyes scanned the room for the bar. I saw my target and made my legs move faster, I jumped over the stools, and hid under the counter. I silently prayed that he wasn't running hot on my heels to see my hiding spot. I closed my eyes and counted to ten while taking deep calming breaths. My hand was in my chest trying to make my heartbeat steadier. I opened my eyes only to find a pair of two mainly legs in front of me fitting perfectly into a pair of lose hanging jeans. I froze and my heartbeat picked up again.

"Lilith?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Are you okay?"

My head shot up, only to find a pair of beautiful purple eyes staring back into my own. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I... n-no" I kept my voice really low so I doubted he heard me, but surprisingly he did. His beautiful face turned into one of concern. I looked at him, my hair covering most of my face.

"What happened?" Damien said as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I-I was dancing, a-and t-then a guy grabbed me and d-dragged me outside, b-but he hurt me a-and I-I tried t-to scream b-but I couldn't, h-his hand and I-I" I choked out as Damien handed me a glass of water. I felt my eyes getting watery and more tears fell down my face, some even into the cup I was holding.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," he said, his eyes filled with apprehension.

I gulped the water in 3 big gulps and handed him the cup. He left it on top the counter.

"Did you see his face?" he asked.

"N-no, I tried but he wouldn't let me, h-he j-just k-kept holding me, I-I tried-," I stuttered. I was so scared, now I had finally realized what had happened, and what could've happened.

He hugged me, "its okay, Lili, it's okay, it's not your fault," he said, while rubbing small circles in my back, it felt so soothing. After sometime I finally pulled away.

"I-I need to go, I don't want to stay here anymore," I whispered loud enough so he could hear.

He nodded, "I understand," he said, "Wait here I'll get Michael to take you home."

I nodded but still felt reluctant since I didn't want to be alone.

"I'll be right back, stay here," he said. I nodded again.

He got up and jumped through the counter, and he was _really _fast. I kept my back pressed against the marble of counter and counted the seconds hat passed. When I was at 20, Damien came back Michael right behind him.

Michael's emerald eyes were filled with rage, irritation and anxiety, but when his eyes caught mine they turned softer and calmer.

"Lilith, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded briefly and got up as Damien held his hand out for me.

"Damien already explained to me what happened, don't worry no one is going to hurt you," he said.

Okay, so how did Damien manage to find Michael, explain everything to Michael, and come back here in less than 20 seconds? Well, ladies and gentleman that is a question where the answer is not yet clarified.

_You are so drunk that I wouldn't doubt your incapacity of counting..._

Shut up.

_Fine... But you know I'm right..._

"I want to go home," I said.

Michael nodded, and took my hand. I did not fail to notice that it was abnormally cold though I didn't complain because all I wanted was to get the hell away from here. I looked around me frenetically trying to find the guy that had attacked me. Not that I knew how he looked...

I felt a sharp pain as I took in breath, and let out a low inaudible whimper, and bit my tongue to keep my gasps contained. It wasn't time to check the damage! It was time to get the stuff and run!

The two man standing in front of me looked at me with worry, "Did he hurt you?" Michael asked.

I shook my head, and Damien narrowed his eyes, "Let's just go okay?" I asked. Michael nodded.

"Okay, get your purse and let's go," he said.

My purse! Oh shit!

I looked around a bit searching for it, and was surprised to see her on the bar counter. I made a run for it but Damien already had it in his hand and was handing it to me before I could even finished my first step! Oh! God! That was _fast..._

"Oh! Um thanks," I said giving him a genuine smile.

"You are welcome," he said smiling back. At that second all I could see was his smile, and the way his eyes sparkled, and how much I wanted to kiss his lip-

"Okay let's go, "Michael said grabbing my forearm and dragging me away from the bar. Pretty roughly I might add.

"Bye," I said back to Damien.

"Goodbye," I heard him say back. A smile appeared on my lips; Damien was always so polite...

But Michael in other hand...

"Stop," I said to Michael. He was dragging me so fast and holding my arm so hard that I am sure later there would be a bruise there.

"No," He said coldly.

"You're hurting me! Slow down and let go of my arm!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up," he hissed back at me. He didn't look back at me.

I was just sick of Michael, how dare he? I stopped walking and surprisingly he stopped too.

"Keep walking," he said through gritted teeth.

"No," I said.

"It wasn't a question," he said. He still didn't look back.

"Look at me," I said softly but demandingly.

"What? No! Keep walking," he said and then started dragging me again.

Thank god he slowed his pace, and his grip in my arm had loosened so _now_ I had nothing to complain about... wait until I get that bruise... mwahahahaha!

I let out a sigh and just kept walking. After a few minutes we got closer and closer to a black convertible dodge viper (/gallery2/d/18-1/black+dodge+) I saw Michael take a car key out his pocket and my heart nearly jumped out of my mouth when I saw – and heard – Michael use the keys to open the viper.

"Oh my..." I gasped.

Michael glanced at me briefly, "What?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"T-that car? Is _yours_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now get in and lets go," he said as he took the driver's seat.

I got in and closed my mouth. I was tired, hungry, and the right side of my ribcage was hurting like hell I could barely keep on a straight painless face.

Her started the car and-

"Wait! What about Misha, and Ebony, and Reika, and Aileen?" I asked.

"Well I don't think we have to ruin their fun just because a guy got his hands on you and you went all crazy," he said mockingly.

THAT'S. IT.

I turned around facing him the anger boiling inside of me. I threw him a punch and went straight for his nose, my fist screamed in pain but I didn't care. His head went back, and I heard crack. I waited 2 seconds and when nothing came I went for his gut, but just before my fist made contact with his body, I felt a strong hold in my wrist. He got my punch, he was _holding _my entire fist with his hand. I looked up to see his face.

His eyes weren't the emerald green anymore they were a muggy almost black green, and held this dark nuance that was alluring and terrifying at the same time. There was blood dripping down his nose which made him look even more dangerous. His lips were slightly parted showing his pointy canines, God! They looked sharp. Having his lips that way created an evil smirk that seemed to belong there.

My eyes widened and my glare and rage turned into fright, horror, panic and fear.

We stayed like there for what seemed hours but I was sure that it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Then his gaze softened and he blinked, and out of nowhere his eyes turned back to their lovely shade of emerald green and-

Whoa! _Lovely_? Since when I found Michaels eyes _lovely_? God! I _was_ drunk!

_No shit, Sherlock..._

Where was I? Oh yes! His eyes went back to _green_ - Not _lovely_, not _lovely green_, just _plain, normal, sickening green_ - and he let go of my hand. His head turned away from me, and then he turned to stare blankly ahead, that was when I saw that the blood was gone.

"Put your seatbelt on," he hissed.

I was about to complain when he said in a mocking tone, "We wouldn't want you to die in a tragic car accident now, would we?"

And before he finished his sentence I had my seatbelt on and was concentrating on ways to torture Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so this is the ast chapter I'll be able to post untill I get 5 more reviews! I mean the reason I posted was so you guys could tell me whatcha think! And I don't see that happening... Anyway please review or just send me a PM telling me what you think! I mean _anything _would be good as long as you TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chapter 6 – Dream

_It was so dark. I could feel the piercing cold wind pushing me back, as if telling me to stay away. The moon was low in the sky, and its light traced the rocks along my way. As I walked I kept my eyes on the cold grass that brushed against my feet, fearing what might be ahead. Something inside me screamed at me for coming here, but there was a part of me that wondered what had taken me so long. _

_After sometime I had finally gathered enough courage to look up, and was startled by the scene that took place right before my eyes._

_Beautiful children ran through the forest, laughing, dancing and singing. They brought light into this sinister night. The elderly watched their grandchildren as their parents taught them the most amazing things ever seen. Their eyes reflected their amusement, and their lips curled in excitement._

_Suddenly everything turned quiet, and every person in the clearing had turned around to worship the most beautiful woman ever know. She emerged through the dark, muggy trees, being followed shortly after by a group of seven men. Their figures were clothed by black long capes, and their faces were totally masked by their hoods._

_The woman had her slim body perfectly fitted into a strapless sapphire blue dress that hung lose from her hips down. The skirt reflected a lighter shade of blue and it was made of tulle, covered with little swarovski crystals that were shaped into tiny snowflakes. The dress has tightly fitted from her hips up and stopped just after her breast, though still showing enough skin. The bust was made of pure silk, with nothing but the print of a black rose on her left breast._

_Her golden hair flowed smoothly till the middle of her back, with a few swirls now and then. Her face was soft and strong at the same time, with high cheek bones, a slender nose and a delicate chin. Her full strawberry lips were parted, showing off her perfectly white teeth, forming an admiring smile. Her rosy cheeks were barely noticed as her almond shaped eyes took place. Her eyes were from the most beautiful shade of green. They were emerald green with golden sparks, and they simply lit up every time she smiled._

_Her eyes landed on every single form in the clearing before finally connecting with mine, she smiled as she said, "Do not fear my angel, for the truth is near," her words danced around her, as her sweet voice called me._

_I couldn't say anything, for my voice was lost, but my thoughts were running wid. Questions that might never be answered, memories that should have never be unlocked, and knowledge that shall never be passed._

"_W-what do you mean?" I asked, finally regaining my thoughts and searching for a clearer answer._

"_The time has come, for the secrets to be revealed, and your faith will be sealed," she said smiling._

_Her words were like permanent stains glued to my brain. I felt myself sigh at her riming._

_She let out a small laugh, and smiled tenderly at me. After a few seconds she turned around and started to walk back, deeper, and deeper into the woods._

"_Wait!" I shouted, panicking._

"_Don't worry my child, we'll meet again," I heard her voice whisper one more time._

My body jolted forward as I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. I was hyperventilating, as I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was still in the car, with Michael sill driving.

"Good! Your finally up, I thought I would have to carry you all the way up those stairs to your room," said no other than the jerk himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Yes! And that would have been terribly tragic, Michael!" I said dramatically as he turned right, into a street whose name I couldn't read. After a few seconds the big familiar white mansion came into view. I sighed, I knew there was a lot of explaining to do, and I was really tired...

"What time is it?" I asked looking outside.

"4:35 am," answered Michael as he parked into the garage. He turned the car off, and took the key out. He was about to open his door when I said, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked visibly tired.

"Do you, umm... think we could... keep the... "rape" thing to ourselves...?" I asked looking down, and fidgeting with my fingers.

"Yeah sure, no prob," he said getting out of the car.

"Thanks," I said as I did the same.

I was so tired that I didn't even acknowledge the garage, or anything surrounding me. This had been such a long day – or should I say morning? – and all I wanted to do was to go straight to bed and have a good night of sleep.

But Michael's mother had a different picture in mind...

"Lilith!," Felicity screamed as she threw her arms around me and enveloped me into a hug.

"For god's sake where were you? Why are you in that dress? Why do you smell like vodka? Did you drink?" she asked concerned.

I sighed, "I was in a party at a friend's house and he girls got me this dress. I smell like vodka because while I was dancing this guy let his drink spill all over me, and no I didn't drink," I said.

" A party?" she shrieked, "what did I say about parties? I-"

"Don't. Even. Start," I said as I signed her to stop talking, "we'll talk about it in the mor- when I wake up." I said.

"Fine," she said, "but don't think I'll forget it 'cause I won't."

"Yeah, yeah... I know, I know..." I said as I walked off. I walked inside the house, and left Michael and Felicity alone, he was probably spilling the juicy stuff by now.

I climbed up the stairs lazily but not before I noticed that the dining room door was open and Jason was there, with a girl... Urgh, horrible mental image... Anyway I just walked slowly to my room.

I got in and closed the door with a loud BANG! I grinned slightly as I walked to the bed and threw myself on it, burying my head into the pillows. After a few mores seconds I drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! MY reviewers KEEP ME WRITTING! ANYWAAAAAAAAAY keep reviewing! PLEASE! **

**PS: If it wasn't so clear in the last chappy she DIDN'T GET RAPED it's just that she is SUPER dramatic and she... well... doesn't_ know_ how/what to call IT! So it's refered as "rape" or "accident" ;D KAY?**

Chapter 7 – Conversations

I woke up with the bright sunlight streaming through my window landing directly into my eyes...

"Ahhhh! It burns!" I screamed as my hands searched frantically for a pillow. When I found one it was too late, the damage was set.

I looked at the clock in the table next to my bed, it hit 10:30. I sighed. I got up lazily while grumbling curses, and walked towards my bathroom. I pushed the door open and looked around. I saw a shower and a bathtub. There was a mirror that covered a whole wall, and another one on top of the counter. The bathroom was red and white and brought out more of the Goth in me. I smiled devilishly.

"Today is gonna be prank day!" I said in a sing-song voice.

I closed the door and waked a few more steps so I could see myself fully in the mirror. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming out in horror.

My makeup was smudged and it was all spread through my face. My lipstick somehow managed to go from my lips to my chin. My hair was tangled, and I could see knots that would never come out; it jumped up as if I had just taken a shock. My dress was ripped at the very bottom, and it was all messy... Well, to summarize it all up I looked like a hobo. Oh! Joy!

I sighed and turned on the shower. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my ribcage. I looked down and there was a nasty purple bruise on the left side of my body right under my breasts. I sighed again, _'If I ever find that mother*cker again I'm going to do more than just kick him in the balls...' _I thought.

I took my clothes off, and stepped in. The hot water was pure bliss against my sore shoulders, and back. I took a bit of my strawberry shampoo and massaged my scalp; I ran my hands through my hair letting myself get enveloped in the magical perfume. I repeated the process, and then applied my conditioner. I left it on for a minute or two as I scrubbed my body with soap. After I washed the soap and the conditioner off, I stayed a few more minutes enjoying the water. When I got out a searched for a towel and was surprised to find one on the counter along with a clean pair of under garments, a neon blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black n' white vans, with a medium sized pink bag next to it.

I smiled to myself, and made a mental note to thank Ebony later. She was always so sweet...

I dried myself, and put on my clothes. I took the little bag and opened it, _carefully_. The bag was_ full _of makeup, _un_necessary makeup. I laughed, and took out liquid eyeliner, mascara, and a transparent lip-gloss. I brushed my teeth and applied a thin layer of the eyeliner on my top eyelid, applied a few coats of mascara, and put on my lip-gloss. I towel dried my hair though not too much since I liked it when its wet; I had finally manage to pull the knots out and make it decent. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I was hot- noI _am_ a hot mess.

I heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you still alive in there?" I heard Ebony's voice ask.

"Yeah, commin'" I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

I saw Ebony standing there smiling. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a pink t-shirt, and some flip-flops. When she saw me her smile faded, and I started panicking.

"What? Is there something wrong? What did I do?" I asked.

_Wow, you're really starting to care about these people..._

Shut up, Kelly

_Uuuuh! Did I touch a soft spot?_

Shut. Up.

"Well, you sure have got a lot of explaining to do missy!" she said, "Why did you leave us yesterday? What were you thinking? You can't just leave like that! I panicked when I couldn't find you! And then a bunch of crazy stuff came into my mind! Like, like... You could have been raped, or killed! Or _worse_, raped _and _killed! Why didn't you tell us that you didn't want to stay there anymore? I could've brought you home! _We _could've brought you home! But noooo, you just left! What, when, who? Were you trying to prove something? What the hell was going on insinde that nutcase of yous?" she screamed at me with full blast.

"Geesh, calm down, it was no big deal," I said as I walked to the white table, where my matchbook air was.

"No big deal? _No big deal_?" she shrieked, "You almost gave me a heart attack! If I hadn't called home, and asked Felicity if you were here we all would still be looking for you!"

You know that thing I said about how Ebony was always so sweet? Yeah, scratch that.

"Yeah, yeah, but you see, here I am! Doing just fine, thank you," I said while opening my e-mail account.

She grumbled something under her breath and I could feel her death glare burn me. I flinched slightly, when my eyes encountered hers. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I- I...," I gulped.

"Yes?" she asked mother-like while tapping her foot.

"I'm... s-so..." I sturred.

"Hmm?" she asked me again.

"I'm sorry!" I grumbled it all out _very_ quickly.

"Come again? I didn't hear you," she said.

"Uh, well, to sad too bad then 'cause I'm not repeating it," I said.

"Fine," she said, "just don't do that again okay?"

"Okay," I said.

The page finally opened and I saw I had 24 unread e-mails in my Inbox. Mostly from Miranda, though some were from will, and there were 2 from Ron. I groaned at the same time my stomach growled. Me and Ebony laughed, and that was when I realized she was still here.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," she said, took hold of my arm and started dragging me out of my room.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, you have all the time in the world to read your e-mails, but first you shall eat," she said.

"Okay, okay," I said, not really wanting to see Ebony freaking out again.

We walked down the stairs and I wondered about how I should go exploring after breakfast... Since all I had seen was the dining room, the living room, the kitchen and my room; I'm sure there is much more...

We walked to the kitchen, the through the kitchen door which lead us to the backyard and god! What a backyard... There was an open area with low grass, next to it there was a huge hot pool – you could see the steam coming of it – with a bar in the middle, and to the right inside the pool there was a pool table! Outside next to the pool there was a wooden table with six chairs around it, four of them were occupied. The table was full of stuff, from pancakes to many different types of bread there were 4 jars full of different juices, and another one with what seemed wine... though it color was a bit brighter.

The sun was still so bright it burned my eyes, the sky was a bright blue and there was no clouds to be seen. I thanked god quietly, for the two umbrellas that were set covering the table, and the people around me.

As I reached the table, I sat at the spot right under one of the umbrellas, and stole someone else's wayfarer sunglass that was lying on the table. Then I finally manage to look at the four people around me. Felicity was the closest victim, she had on big DG sunglasses, a hat and wore a light summer dress on top of her one piece black n' white swimsuit, she was also wearing some fancy flip-flops. God! She was _at most_ – my guess – 32 years old, and she was, um, well still very hot. I rolled my eyes, glad that no one could see it under the sunglasses. The next person was Michael and he was sitting opposite to Felicity, to my right. He had on some American eagle swim shorts – shorter than I would've liked them to be – and no t-shirt on. I felt my heart skip a beat at that. Anyway, I didn't realize I was gaping until his non-polite comment brought me back to my senses.

"Like what you see?" he asked rising and eyebrow, with a smirk playing on his lips.

I pushed the sunglasses down to the tip of my nose – sexily – and said, "Yes I do, too bad your face belongs to it" I said, immediately wiping that smirk of his face and receiving my well deserved glare. Oh yes, much better...

I heard a beautiful musical laugh fill the air. I put 'my' sunglass back on the right place, and looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Well, I haven't seen you around before..." I said eyeing him up and down, and throwing him a discrete but still sexy smile.

He had dirty blonde hair and big brown puppy eyes, his biceps were the most impressing muscles I've ever seen. He had a shirt on so I couldn't see his six pack; pity... He had on a smile that made my heart skip another beat, don't blame me! Blame the hormones!

"I'm Nathaniel, Nate for short," he said extending a hand, which I gladly took to shake.

"Lilith," I said absently.

I looked at Robert who was sitting next to him, and he was glaring at Nate.

_Hmmm... I wonder why..._

Me too...

_Jealous?_

Nah!

"So what are you doing here in this fine morning, Nate?" I asked not _really_ interested but interested.

"What? Do I have to have a reason to want to come and visit my good old friend, Michael?" He asked obviously joking.

"Michael has a-a f-friend?" I said in fake disbelief.

Everyone laughed at my comment –even Felicity- except Michael... Surprise, surprise...

"Yes, as surprising as it may sound he does, many by the way," Nate said.

"Uh, okay then..." I said eyeing Robert, he was still glaring and had on an awkward look.

"Are you okay, Rob?" I asked concerned. At that moment all the eyes were on him.

He sighed and his look/face went back to normal.

"Actually I've just lost appetite, may I be excused mom?" he asked.

"Yes, dear," she said taking a sip of the wine in her cup.

Nate and Michael exchanged a knowing glance and Felicity pretended not to notice. I sighed; I was definitely missing something...

I continued eating, but I had to interfere when the silence was too much to bear.

"So, Felicity, when does school start?" I asked vaguely.

"You can call me mom if you want, and next month," she said.

"Hmmm..." was all I said, "and am I going to the same place as Rob, J and Mich?" I asked.

She laughed, "Good nicknames! Umm, yeah I don't see why not, I am sure they'll love to show you around and make you feel welcome!" she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you..." I murmured.

"Oh honey! Don't bother! They'll warm up to you, eventually," she said smiling at me.

"Uhu... sure thing...," Michael said as Felicity, Nate and I send him a death glare, and the again we a drowned in silence, unbearable silence.

_I think I going to explode..._

I know _exactly _whatcha mean Kelly...

_Wanna go for a walk?_

Sure do!

"Umm, I am going to, um, walk, bye!" I said, as I got up, and started to leave.

"Don't you wanna give me my sunglasses back?" Nate asked.

I kept waking as I said, "Of course not," I laughed.

I walked all the way to my bedroom, and got my old Ipod. I turned around to leave and saw Ebony standing right behind me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed panting, "You scared the crap out of me! Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay..." she said, "So, where are you going?"

"What? How? W-" I started.

"The walls have ears," she whispered.

"Yeah, umm, I don't know I was planning to just walk around, know the neighborhood, get an ice cream... Why?" I asked.

"Great! I am in my break anyway, so I'll accompany you!" she said excitedly.

"Hmm, Ebony, I don't know, I was actually planning on going alone and-" I started.

"Oh! Don't be such a party pooper!" she said, "it will be fun! And I know almost everyone and everyplace around, so I'll show you a bunch of cool stuff!"

I was about to say no, when she gave me some big cute puppy eyes, and I felt my heart melt.

_Crap_

Ditto

"Urgh, fine," I said rolling my eyes and dragging her out with me.

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down.

We walked outside and turned right. We were walking and talking, as she showed me around, and pointed at some houses. I mostly just nodded and looked around, carefully taking in my surroundings.

"and all... you must stay away from that house though... the people who live there are... off boundaries-" she said suddenly captivating my attention.

"What? Which house?" I asked looking around.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "If you were paying attention you would know," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm so broke I can't even pay attention..." I said giving her a sheepish grin.

It's the big scarlet mansion," she said.

I looked around and saw a bunch of scarlet buildings. I rolled my eyes and as I was just about to ask her which one she said, "The _only_ big scarlet _mansion_."

"Oh! Uhu," I said looking around still not finding it.

She sighed, "That one," she said pointing to a huge scarlet mansion that had big black gates surrounding it.

"Oh! You mean the _only huge_ scarlet _mansion_," I said gaping at the beautiful 'house'

"Whatever," she said.

I had to admit it was the most beautiful 'house' I had seen so far, and that was saying something. I seemed that everything around us was so mystical, but it all seemed to radiate off that house. I was so mesmerized that I didn't notice I was taking faint steps towards it, until Ebony grabbed my arm and spin me around to face her.

"Whoa!" I said as she did that a bit faster than expected.

"Promise! Promise me you won't go in there!" she said desperately.

"Okay, okay, I won't," I said.

_Key word = promise..._

Yeah...

"Promise," she hissed.

My eyes widened. I wonder if this was Ebony 24/7 or if she was just PMSing...

"Fine, I promise," I said, "Happy?"

"Yes, now let's go I want to show you something!" she said jumping up and down again.

I wonder if everyone in 'my' house is bipolar...

"Uh... Okay... What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise!" she squealed in joy.

_Uh-oh..._

" I don't like surprises they always turn out bad," I said.

"Oh! Don't worry! I know you'll love it!" she said as she grabbed my forearm and started dragging me inside this little macabre store.

_Oh! Boy..._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, just so u guys know I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! And I'm not going to take a no for an answer! IF YOU WANT ME TO FRIKIN UPDATE YOU BETTER REVIEW! AM I CLEAR? GOOD!****Anywaaaay, I really missed you guys? How you all doin'? Tough luck? Same over here... :/ life sucks, TRUST ME, I know... So this is just and 'I'm BACK' chappy so it's REALLY short... And I'm sorry, I'll go back to long chapters once I'm actually BACK into the story... And if you don't like long chapters just tell me on your review... hehehe... Ok, so please Read and Review! REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, EVEN if it's bad! I don't care! Just don't send me one of those reviews that say: Update soon! Thanks!... SERIOUSLY? U CALL that A REVIEW? Urgh...**

**xoxo, Caroline aka Hurry**

**

* * *

**

Ebony dragged me out of the little store, where she made me sit in front of an old lady who was, supposedly, reading my future in tarot cards_.'Yeah, Riiiiight...'_ I thought as we walked down the streets on our way back to the house.

"So... what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" I asked as I looked at the small scratches made on the pavement by the cars tires.

"Uh duh, about your future!" she said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, I guess," I said feeling a little disappointed.

There wasn't really much to talk about. It's not like I had a road full of new mind-blowing things ahead of me. It was very much the opposite actually. The old lady said I was to get married, have kids, fall in love, find a dark secret, and die. Not necessarily in that order though...

"Okay? Aren't you curious to find out who you'll fall in love with? What secret is there for you to find out?" she asked excitedly.

"Um... No, not really," I said.

She started at me disappointedly and sighed, "Ooookay," she said.

The walk back home was silent –thank god- I think she was giving me some space. It's not like I need it though... I ran through the main door and headed straight up to my room. I plopped on my beautiful chair next to my desk were my beautiful Mac PC sat, waiting for me. I smiled to myself as I turned on the computer, enjoying the soft hum of the engine. I typed in my password (which by the way is L150597) and clicked on the 'safari' icon. I logged on to facebook, twitter, myspace, and my msn accounts. In less than 2 seconds a bunch of people started talking to me on the different chats...

I sighed_. 'It's going to be hard to explain everything all over again to everyone...'_ I thought silently as my eyes wondered over the different pages.

"Maybe I should just... leave," I said, and sighed again closing the pages, and leaving the desk.

I looked at my side table clock it read 12:27. I still had 33 minutes till lunch time... I could sit and read, or nap... or _explore._

_Greeeat idea! _

I walked – more like skipped – to my bedroom door. I looked around both ways to check if the hall was clear. It was. I tiptoed through the halls swiftly and noiselessly, squishing my eyes as if it made my vision 10 times better. I got bored after a few seconds and started breaking out in random taekwondo moves. **(AN: ****you might be asking, why not ninja moves? Cuz I'm random -.-)**

I mentally pictured how I was looked right now... Tiptoe-ing through the halls with narrowed eyes, while randomly breaking out in ninja moves. If someone bumped into me right now they'd, most likely, think I was having a seizure. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I tried opening a bunch of doors but most of them were locked, which was weird... Suddenly I started thinking about what was behind those doors and why would they lock them? And came up with 3 different reasons: a) they are serial killers (instead of a nice family) and keep their victims bodies locked inside those rooms; b) they are_ ninjas_ and keep their victims locked inside those rooms, and c) They'd just like some privacy. I thought the second one was the most reasonable, don't you think?

I started walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen when I heard a loud moan. I stopped dead on my tracks, my head instantly snapping right, looking back at the doors. I walked very slowly towards the door on my right, (because that is where I thought I'd heard the noise) only to be mistaken, again. I turned and walked to the other door, and pressed my ear against it.

I could still hear moans, and groans, and I felt my face heat up at the thought of what was going on behind that door. I could hear heavy breathing and some other sounds too... Suddenly everything stopped, no more noises, no more breathing, just silence. It stayed like that for a second, and then I heard a muffled scream. My eyes widened, and my mind started going into action. Should I go inside? Should I see what happened? I shook my head, and turned around; I was somewhat scared to see what was going on inside that room.

I ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat on a stool next to the counter. I looked around and decided to get some food. I didn't want to cook anything so I went for the easy peasy, cereal. I served myself a bowl of cereal and milk, and plopped back on the stool.

"Hi," I heard a manly voice say behind me. My heart jumped, and I stopped mid-chew. Then I gave whoever was there a short nod, and went back to chewing. I swallowed before answering, "Hi," in a dull voice, and stared at my cereal. I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my skull, though I did not care, it felt kind of uncomfortable...

"So... how was your evening?" He asked.

"Good," I answered shortly after, trying to kill the chat.

"That's... nice," He said again.

_'Geesh, he's trying waaaay to hard...' _I thought.

"Uhu," I said.

I heard someone sigh, and then footsteps leaving the kitchen. I sighed, Pheeew...

* * *

**Thanks! for reading... Now please review! :D ;) Also check out the story me and timecontroller are writing! In my opinion it's great! go to her profile and check it out! It's called Scarlet Stains!**


End file.
